


Mornings like these

by chaeotic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, They're both well and in love, just like how they should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeotic/pseuds/chaeotic
Summary: He was alive. And this wasn't a dream. He should stop thinking about the past. He should appreciate the present. Life had given him a chance, to change fate, to start anew. And he would be an utter fool for wasting this chance.





	Mornings like these

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never get used to the name Amamiya Ren, so I'll stick to Kurusu Akira until the anime comes out....I guess......hhhh  
> Just a tiny OS bc I'm working on something bigger for my two boys and just had to get this out of my head.  
> Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes, me no speak english

The golden rays of the morning sun spilled through the windows and over the wooden floor, covering the bed in warm light. The dust of the attic looked like tiny snowflakes in the light, floating around to an unknown rhythm. 

The warm body against his was the best part of those mornings.

A pair of slender, yet strong arms around his waist kept him close to the other, prevented him from running away. Like he would run away, now that he had finally found his place...now that he had finally found someone who truly loved and cared for him to even risk their own life...someone that made him feel other things than burning hatred and rage. 

Akechi was hopelessly in love and he still couldn't believe how things had turned out. Did he even deserve this? After all what he had done--? 

It would take a while to put the pieces of his broken self together but he wasn't alone anymore. He had the thieves. He had Akira. And when they considered you as a friend...they would tear down the world for you. Even Futaba and Haru. Their hearts still needed healing and they weren't ready to forgive him yet but they slowly started to understand his situation back then. It was no excuse for his actions! And still, they would shake their heads and smile at him. Gentle. Considerate. 

Did he deserve this? After what he had done to them. After he had shot the person next to him--

 _Stop thinking about it again._ Still, he carefully turned around until he was facing Akira. He relaxed when he saw his sleeping face. He was alive. And this wasn't a dream. He should stop thinking about the past. He should appreciate the present. Life had given him a chance, to change fate, to start anew. And he would be an utter fool for wasting this chance.

He watched Akira's face as he slept so peacefully. His black curls fell over his eyes. Akechi knew that they were thick and soft from the many times he had touched or run his hands through them. Like last night, when Akira had buried his head between his spread legs, black curls soft against his pale thighs, his stormy eyes gazing at him with this dark, passionate look as he had mouthed the base of his--

Akechi let out a tiny, startled yelp when Akira shifted his legs and the blanket grazed his slowly hardening cock. His gaze darted over to Akira's face again. The thief was still asleep. 

_He would definitely wake up when I stand up._ Akechi nibbled at his lower lip. Then an idea came to his mind and he smiled to himself. He raised a hand to his lips, licking at his fingers and his palm before he slipped it under the blanket, down his body until his fingertips touched the soft skin of his erection. He closed his eyes and bit his lip when he stroked it a few times, thumbing the tip with every stroke upwards and humming quietly at the familiar twist in his gut. He made sure to move his hand slowly and carefully so he wouldn't wake up Akira. 

Even though they were dating it felt like he was doing something forbidden, touching himself in Akira's bed, in Akira's arms while the thief was sleeping. It felt so dirty and Akechi had to bite his lip as a jolt ran through his body when his fingers moved up to the sensitive head of his cock again in a tight grip. The muscles in his thighs twitched with every stroke, aching wonderfully from the way they had been bent the night before. Akechi slowly opened his eyes to look at Akira's relaxed face again. How would he react if he woke up now? Would he watch him or would he ravish him? As much as he loved Akira's hands on his body - and _how_ he had fantasized about those talented hands everytime in the Metaverse -- the thought of Akira watching him play with himself with those dark, beautiful eyes was what got him going. 

Akechi closed his eyes and arched his back as he sped up his movements. His lips parted and he started to breathe faster, his body turning hot under the blankets and against Akira's warm body. He wished he could kick the blankets down. 

The thief's name escaped his lips in a needy whisper when his hips trusted into his hand and he stopped immediately. Well, _that_ sounded loud in his ears. He slowly opened his eyes to look at Akira's face again. 

Dark grey eyes looked back at him.

Akechi's heart hammered in his chest at the sight and he tightened his grip on his cock to prevent himself from coming right then and there. Akira looked more than awake and more than ready to devour him right on the spot. 

A smirk spread out on his face, dangerous, seductive, _Joker's_ smirk. "Please, don't mind me and keep going." His voice sounded rough and Akechi almost shuddered at that. Akira winked at him. "Or do you need a hand?" 

"Actually--" Akechi cleared his throat, his hand still wrapped around his throbbing length. Akira hadn't moved yet, his arms were still around him, his face inches away from his. Akechi licked his lips. "I was thinking...maybe..." He paused before he blurted out: "Can you watch me?" 

Akira blinked before he smiled and shifted. "Sure." He let go of Akechi and propped his head up on one hand to let his eyes travel over the detective's body. "If you want me to watch, how about you show me what you want me to see?" 

_Yes._ Akechi finally let go of his cock and rolled onto his back. He glanced at Akira, biting his lip to force down a chuckle when he saw him watching with attentive eyes, and kicked down the blanket to expose his naked body - and the hard length between his legs. "Is this good?" he whispered. 

"Yes. Very good." Akira's gaze was fixed on his erection before he turned his head at him and smiled. He stroked Akechi's hair, sliding his fingers down until they cupped his chin. "You're such a good boy. Will you touch yourself for me?" 

The praise went straight to his groin and Akechi nodded, wrapping his fingers around his length and finally pumping himself again. He kept looking at Akira, loving the way his eyes darkened at the sight of the detective. 

"Slow down," Akira whispered. "No need to rush." 

Akechi did as he was told and almost melted into the sheets at Akira's sweet words of praise and filthy promises. "You're so lewd, detective. You're moving your hips already." The thief chuckled. "Tighten your fingers. Just like that..." 

Akechi started to breathe faster again. He hadn't noticed that his hips were moving with tiny little thrusts. He glanced at Akira and licked his lips when he saw how he was watching his hand. 

"Don't move your hand," he said and his lips curved up into a smirk. "Move your hips, like you do when I suck you off." 

Akechi nodded and stopped moving his hand. He thrusted upwards into the tight little ring his fingers formed and sighed in bliss when it pushed and pulled on his skin. 

"Spread your legs for me, Goro," Akira whispered into his ear and Akechi arched his back at that, his groin tingling as he obediently spread his legs more, exposing himself further. He could feel Akira's eyes on him, hungry and patient, and he started leaking precum.

Akira chuckled, his voice deep and smooth. "You're all wet. Does being watched turn you on _this_ much?" 

"It's being watched by _you_." Akechi bit his lip as his cock squelched in his hand and he laughed breathlessly. "Who would have thought a dirty little thief would arouse me this much...? Heh..." 

"Who would have thought a sexy little detective would touch himself in my bed?" Akira smirked. "It's like a dream." 

"You dream about me?" Akechi started to whimper when he sped up his movements. His eyes fluttered close as more precum slid down his length, making his hand glide up and down his cock more smoothly. The slick sounds made him flush slightly. 

"Yes." There he was, whispering into his ear again. "But as beautiful as dream Goro is, the real Goro is much better..." And then he took his earlobe between his teeth, swiping his tongue over it as his hot breath ghosted over his skin and it sent chills down his spine.

" _Aki-- ra--_ " Akechi moaned.

"Do it faster." His voice sounded rough against his skin.

Akechi did as he was told. He didn't care about the wet sounds anymore. His mouth fell open as he shamelessly panted like he was in heat, his stomach tensing up. He was so close. He was so close. _He was so close._ Just a _little more..._

"You look beautiful like this." Akira had released his earlobe. His head was turned so he could watch Akechi's hand, his breath tickling his neck and shoulder. "Squirming like that in my bed. You're so beautiful and perfect... You have no idea what you're doing to me..." 

"That's...my line..." Akechi's voice was shaky. Akira was the reason why he was doing this. Akira was _always_ the reason for every single thing he did. 

The thief chuckled. And then his warm hand was on his thigh, sliding inwards, so _close_ to him. "Goro," he breathed out. "I want you to come for me. I want you to moan out my name. Can you do that for me?" 

God, his hand felt _so hot_ against his skin. Akechi bit his lip and nodded and then his brain shut off. It was like his hand moved on its own, pulling, twisting, stroking his cock. His back arched more, his entire body tensing up as moans and gasps fell from his lips, so close, _so close..._

"Fuck--"

And being Akira's good boy, he finally came with the thief's name on his lips. His legs were shaking violently, his hips twitching as he let go of his cock and then he felt Akira's hand on him, milking him through his orgasm. Akechi threw his head back and moaned high in his throat as he painted his stomach with white streaks of his cum. Just when he was starting to get oversensitive, Akira let go of him and his body relaxed into the sheets. His eyes fluttered close and he sighed in bliss. His heart was hammering in his chest and his ears were ringing but he felt too good to care.

After a few more minutes he opened his eyes and looked at Akira. He was smiling at him. 

"What a sight," he said and then he raised his hand to his lips to lick his fingers clean. Akechi's spent cock gave an interested twitch and he smiled lazily at Akira. "I could say the same..." He rolled over, pushing him onto his back until he was leaning over him. He lowered his head and kissed him, pressing his body against his, enjoying the feeling of his skin, the touch of his lips. He chuckled when he felt Akira's hard cock against him and started grinding his hips. Akira gasped softly. 

"Do you need a hand?" Akechi threw his words back at him with a smile on his face.

The thief's eyes were burning with want and his lips curved up into a smirk. It was answer enough for the detective.


End file.
